unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
A Visit to the Past
'A Visit to the Past '''is the 8th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 30th episode of the series. Overview The group of friends head down to New York to look at the past. Abi and Mateo take a visit to Kentucky for a family surprise.. Mac and Makayla try to fix their issues between them. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Jennifer Hive * Mateo Black * Ciera Erie * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Samantha Reid * Tammi Shaw * Mr. Donor * Karrie Smith * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Ken Black * Alyssa Story Monologue (Spencer): Previously on “Unexpected”…Abi brought Karrie back to life which caused problems including Mateo and Ciera’s relationship. Jennifer and Thomas continued to bicker over each other’s personality. Jen shut him up when she sang a song to him. Spencer showed a new girl Monica around York University but it turns out she is also Jack McCoy’s Ex-girlfriend. Find Out what happens next on “Unexpected”. ''(Inside an RV) Shawn: I cannot believe we are going back to New York. Tammi: I am excited to see old friends! Jennifer: It’s crazy to see everything again. Thomas: It’s crazy to see you not studying. Shawn: Ha! Looks like you have work to do. Jennifer: Please don’t make me work. Shawn: You will do fine. (Shawn gets up and walks to Samantha) Shawn: Hey Sam. Is it fine if I call you Sam? Samantha: Most of people at my college call me Sammy but Sam works too. Shawn: Okay. So how has college been treating you? Samantha: I would have preferred to attend a college in my own state but hey this college is still great. Shawn: Yeah. Samantha: I still don’t understand how a tsunami and hurricane could come to our city. Shawn: Yeah, it is a lot of explaining. Samantha: Yeah. Shawn: Have you met anyone new? Samantha: No, but Fred was at my college. Shawn: Really? Samantha: Yeah. Shawn: How is that going? Samantha: It is a bit awkward but I can deal with him. Shawn: Any word on Luke? (Jennifer stands up) Jennifer: I do not want to hear his name in this car! Shawn: Sorry Jen. Samantha: Well that basically explains that. No one has heard from him. Shawn: Oh. (Front of the Car) Ciera: It is kind of cool how you are driving long distance now. Spencer: Yeah. It kind of isn’t different from driving. Just a longer distance and the more you wait to get to the destination. Ciera: Anyways…any way you plan on proving Karrie is beating me up? Spencer: Not yet but why do you even care this much? Ciera: I just do. Spencer: Ciera, you told me you could trust me. If you trust me just tell me. You want my help I need to know more for me to help. Ciera: Well…I kind of have a crush on Mateo. Spencer: That’s nice. Ciera: I kind of went crazy and kissed him also. I am pretty sure Karrie saw. Spencer: That explains a lot! Ciera: Yeah… Spencer: I don’t think Karrie will continue abusing you. I think it was a onetime thing because you kind of kissed her boyfriend. Ciera: Yeah, maybe. I still don’t want to risk it. I want to prove to Mateo that I’m not the crazy one. Spencer: I don’t think Mateo thinks you are crazy. Ciera: Yeah, I don’t know at this point. Spencer: Trust me. Everything will be fine. Ciera: Yeah. (Lexington, Kentucky) (Mateo knocks on the door) (Kimberly opens the door) Kimberly: Mateo! (Karrie walks besides Mateo) Kimberly: Karrie!?! Karrie: Hi Mrs. Black. (Karrie, Mateo, and Abi walk in) Mateo: Dad! Ken! Harwell: Karrie? How are you? Ken: Uh… Karrie: It was Abi. She brought me back to life. Mateo: I know what you guys are thinking. I had no part in this. Harwell: Abi, can we have a word. Abi: No. I know what you are going to say. Harwell: Now do you? Abi: I’ll be honest because the last time our family got in a fight it almost lead to death. I time traveled a lot in order to get Karrie alive. Harwell: You did what? Abi: Every single time one of you didn’t agree with what I was going to do I time traveled. Kimberly: Abi, I am so disappointed in you. Karrie: Why? I think she did something so great! I feel alive again. Ken: That’s because you are alive. Karrie: Yeah, you are right. Harwell: What about Becky? Karrie: Becky? Mateo: No, she is not alive. Karrie: We should bring her back to life also. Harwell: No! We shouldn’t. Karrie: Why? Harwell: It could result in so many problems. Karrie: I didn’t bring problems though. Harwell: Not yet. I love you Karrie but bringing you back to life was a mistake. (Harwell leaves the room) (New York. New York) (Everyone steps out the RV) Spencer: Whoa! Being back here brings back so many memories. Shawn: It sure does. Jennifer: I really shouldn’t have come back. Thomas: Why, Not? Jennifer: This just brings back a relationship I had. Shawn: This brings back the drama I had in my life. Samantha: You mean my drama? It’s fine. I am owning my own drama. Shawn: Yeah, we had our bumps. Spencer: My drama here wasn’t that big. Shawn: That’s because you have never had a girlfriend in your life. Spencer: Yeah, but girls don’t always bring drama. Ciera, Jennifer, and Tammi & Samantha: Yes, we do. Spencer: I thought you guys would be backing up your sex. Samantha: I would but I can’t even lie. It is true. Shawn: Do you think Morgan will show up? Spencer: I doubt it. She has been busy with her own life. Ciera: Who is Morgan? Spencer: She is my sister. She has been gone for a while. Ciera: Aren’t you worried? Spencer: My mom and dad have gone looking for her. Well they were…until they both posted a picture of being in Italy. Ciera: Oh wow. Shawn: Well let’s get this reunion over with! Samantha: Here we go! Spencer: It only took them 3 months to start building a new school. I wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t that good looking. (The school doors flies open with them standing there) Spencer: It actually looks decent! (Mr. Donor walks up) Mr. Donor: Boys! Spencer: Hey Mr. Donor. Mr. Donor: Please, call me Mark Donor. Spencer: Alright Mark. Mark: I have exciting news. Shawn: What news is that? Mark Donor: I am the principal of the school now. Samantha: That is so cool! Mark Donor: And who are you? Samantha: Samantha Reid… I was in your class… Mark: Oh Samantha… Samantha: Yes, I know I was different in High School. I have changed now. Mark: I bet you have. Shawn: She has. I really like this side to her. Mark: That’s very nice. Spencer: Come on, guys. We still have other teachers to meet. (Archer House) Mac: Kayla, I am tired of fighting with you. What I did is done. There is no way to turn back time. Makayla: There is actually. Mac: Uh how? Makayla: Abi Black. Mac: Who is that? Makayla: She is a metahuman who can help us turn back time. Mac: Makayla… Makayla: You said there was no way of turning back time. What is stopping you now? Mac: I’m sorry for what I did but there is no way I’d take it back. MaKayla: If you knew what was best for us you’d fix it. Mac: I know what is best for us. Her not in our life is the best. MaKayla: Well don’t expect a sister out of me. (Outside the RV) Spencer: Well that was… Shawn: Simply… Jennifer: Awkward… Ciera: Why? I liked being here. Spencer: Seeing are old teachers… Jennifer: Yeah…just stuff I’d prefer not to mention. (Jennifer gets in the RV with Thomas following behind) Thomas: Hey, who was that Luke guy they mentioned earlier? Jennifer: I don’t want to talk about it, especially with you. Thomas: I thought we were friends. (Chuckles) Jennifer: Not at all. You have been nothing but a jerk to me. Thomas: It’s called tough love. Jennifer: Did you just say Love? Thomas: No…I have to be tough towards you especially if you are going to be a princess and a spoiled brat about everything. Jennifer: Ooh Spoiled Brat that is a new one. Thomas: You know we should just get back to studying. Jennifer: I’m tired…can we wait like an hour? Thomas: Fine…but then we are studying again. (Jennifer lays her head on Thomas) (Thomas looks down at Jennifer) (Shawn and Samantha walk in) Samantha: Aw. Thomas: What… Samantha: You two look adorable! Thomas: She got tired… Shawn: Yeah, I see that. Tammi: I got to meet my old teachers. They were still asses. (Everyone laughs) (Front of the RV) Ciera: I really appreciate you brining me out here Spencer. Spencer: No problem. Ciera: I really mean it. It was a good mind clearing. Spencer: Maybe you should just drive around when you feel like that again. Even better you could just use your super-speed and go to the over world. Ciera: How do you know about the over world? Spencer: Tom has been teaching me a bit. Ciera: Nice, maybe I’ll invite you next time. Spencer: Cool. (Outside the S.S House) (Spencer drives the RV into the driveway) (Standing there is a frightened Morgan) Shawn: Morgan? Ciera: Who is that? Spencer: That’s my sister. (Spencer and Shawn run towards Morgan) (Morgan changes appearances to Alyssa) Alyssa: Hey Boys! I’m glad you could drop by. Shawn: Drop by? (Alyssa drops Shawn and Spencer into a black hole) Ciera: Spencer! Samantha: H-How did she do that? Ciera: She is a metahuman. Samantha: A what? Ciera: It’s a long story. Thomas: Jennifer, wake up. Jennifer: I’m up! How long did I sleep for? Thomas: 3 hours. Jennifer: I told you I would sleep for only one hour. Thomas: I know but I decided to give you a break. Jennifer: Thanks. Ciera: It’s time to stop being cute and realize some girl just took Shawn and Spencer. Jennifer: What did she look like? Ciera: Old with grey hair. Jennifer: That was Alyssa…She caused the massive storm and destruction of New York. Ciera: We have to go back to save them. Trivia TBD